1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an elastic engagement arm and an elastic ejection arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional engagement structure for an electrical connector is one-piece molded at one side of an electrical connector 10 so as to engage with a circuit board 20. The engagement structure includes an elastic handle arm 15, which has an engagement portion 16. One side of the circuit board 20 is formed with a first notch 21, and an inner end of the first notch is formed with a second notch 22. When the circuit board 20 is inserted into and connected to the electrical connector 10, the second notch 22 may engage with the engagement portion 16.
The above-mentioned prior art has the following drawbacks.
1. When the circuit board 20 is taken out, one hand has to pull the elastic handle arm 15 to make the engagement portion 16 escape from the second notch 22 engaging with the circuit board 20, and the other hand has to take the circuit board 20 simultaneously. So, the operation cannot be made conveniently.
2. The elasticity of the elastic handle arm 15 made of the plastic material is limited, and the arm 15 tends to break if the applied force is too large.
3. Because the elastic handle arm 15 has to be pulled laterally, the operation is inconveniently if the space is limited owing to the great number of the electrical elements disposed on the mainboard.
4. Because a handle 17 of the elastic handle arm 15 has to be formed and the handle has to extend outwards such that the hand can pull the handle, the overall length of the arm cannot be decreased, and the product cannot be miniaturized.